The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula stoechas ssp. lusitanica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘LOWI2010-05’. ‘LOWI2010-05’ is a new variety of lavender suitable for landscape and container use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘LOWI2010-05’, as a chance seedling in a seed plot in Boskoop, the Netherlands in August of 2010. The seedbed had been planted with seeds collected from an open-pollinated, unpatented, and unnamed plant of Lavandula stoechas ssp. lusitanica. The male parent is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Heythuysen, the Netherlands in September of 2010. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.